1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to buccal hygenic devices and is more particularly concerned with such a device that is inexpensive, disposable and adapted to accomplish effectively the functions of both a toothpick and dental floss.
2. Prior Art
While dental research has discounted the effectiveness of using a toothpick for removing residual food particles from interproximal tooth surfaces and spaces in favor of dental floss, many people continue to cling to the use of a toothpick to remove such debris. In addition, dental floss has been shown to be helpful in massaging the surfaces of the gums and promotes healthy gums. It is possible that the public's reluctance to accept fully the use of dental floss results partially from the present inability for merchants to provide floss to patrons of their establishments such as toothpicks are now distributed.
Previously, many devices have been offered that combined the functions of a toothpick and dental floss. Exemplary of such devices is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,290 to Vallhonrat. This device had an elongated member that was pointed on one end and had dental floss extending tautly between two pegs depending laterally from the middle portion of the elongated member.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,201 to Katz. However, in Katz the dental floss was strung tightly between the two tips of a U-shaped portion of the device at one end, while a point was provided on the opposite end of an elongated, molded member. Katz provided no brushing capability.
Both of the foregoing devices suffer from the drawback that the dental floss is intended to be strung tightly across the pegs to which is is attached. When tightly strung, the dental floss cannot be manipulated properly to clean the interproximal surfaces of the teeth. To floss correctly requires wrapping the floss around a large interproximal surface whereby the total area is cleaned and the adjacent area of the gum massaged concomitantly.
A second group of prior art devices also combined toothpicking and flossing capabilities. These include U.S. Pat. No. 407,362 to Mason, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,059 to Wells. The Mason device combined a conventional toothpick with a length of conventional dental flossing material. The dental flossing material was either wound around the outside of the toothpick or fed from an open bobbin within the toothpick. In all cases, means were provided for engaging and holding the free end of the dental floss when not in use. In the Wells arrangement, the conventional length of dental floss was periodically rigidified by thickening it through application of a wax or plastic coating so that the periodically rigidified portions could be utilized as a toothpick.
Both of the foregoing devices suffer from serious drawbacks that have limited their utility. The Mason device was intended to be reused many times. While such practice was generally accepted in the 19th century, modern hygenic techniques dictate that such devices be reused only when the capability exists to regularly sterilize the instrument. Obviously, such sterilization techniques would preclude many materials from being utilized in the Mason arrangement and would, therefore, greatly increase the cost and expense involved therewith.
The Wells device, while being a reasonable solution to the problem of providing the dual functions with hygenic control, cannot satisfy the application where the user does not wish to carry a roll of dental flossing material with him at all times. Moreover, public health and safety standards preclude the provision of a roll-type device, such as taught by Wells, in a restaurant, airplane or other public accommodation for use by a variety of patrons.
Additional dental floss holding arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,981,264 to De Felice, 3,696,821 to Adams, 3,792,706 to Keese and 3,918,466 to Peebles. None of the aforementioned dental flossing devices solved the problem of providing combined toothpicking and flossing capabilities within an inexpensive, disposable unitary device.